


something blue

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kissing, M/M, Monsters, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Talking, Weddings, idk leo talks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: Leo is totally concerned with the fact that Jason kissed him at Percy's bachelor party. Jason is more interested in the monsters that are crashing the wedding.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Mentioned Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Mentioned Piper McLean/Shel, mentioned Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	something blue

**Author's Note:**

> lol 💀 i have no fucking clue how beach houses work lmao.... anyway they're like, ten years older and apparently still in the same relationships as when they were 16??? whatever. do i think that's realistic? hell no but LMAO why not

“So,” Leo blasted fire at the giant and dove behind a table. “Was there any reason you decided to kiss me at Percy’s bachelor party?”

Jason winced and loosened his tie. “Do we need to talk about this _now?_ ”

The table they were hiding behind got picked and tossed aside. One of the cyclops, this one with a small pink hair tie knotted in thin strands of hair and bright green eyeshadow, giggled at finding them. She twirled a giant bloody morning star like a baton getting ready for her next performance. Leo could see it now: COLORGUARD CYCLOPS KILLS 2 DEMIGODS! BUY 1 TICKET, GET THE OTHER 50% OFF!

“Well, no,” Leo gulped. Jason grabbed the nearest thing to him and swiped at the monster in quick motions.

She staggered back with a scream, a blue plastic fork in her giant eye. With the distraction, Jason grabbed Leo’s hand, and they sprinted toward a new place of safety. Leo was fine with being pulled along, but his mind bounced from the monsters tearing up the wedding to the point of contact with Jason and his hand. Then he realized that was stupid because, duh, _monsters crashing a wedding_ was way more important to his life right now.

“I mean,” Leo started again, now from the safety behind the leftover wedding cake. The other half of the cake was splattered across the wall from when Hazel had smashed an _emposai_ into it. The glittering dust stuck to his clothes and skin as Leo mindlessly began pulling items together.

But Leo also had the nasty habit of his mouth running just as fast as his fingers. “I mean like, you don’t just show up at a bachelor’s party and say, ‘Hi Leo, you’re my best friend, this is fun,’ and then you _kiss_ him for no freaking reason.”

“Do you have a plan?” asked Jason.

“I’m coming up with one,” Leo told him, and they both ducked as an evil bird thing flew over them. The bird-thing looked like a stork, but with beadier eyes and metal wings. It swooped down and started pecking at Ella’s feathers. The harpy screamed and swatted at it. Leo would love to record the avian-on-avian violence had it not been for Jason grabbing him and sliding out the way.

They tumbled off the porch and onto the Montauk sand. Percy and Annabeth decided to have their wedding at his mom’s beach house. Which was a good idea because it was a very gorgeous place. But in hindsight, this was a bad idea because it seemed that one of the cupboards was currently a door to the Labrinyth, who held _many_ monsters with grudges against the bride and groom.

Percy was currently in the sand with them, using water tendrils to drown any monster that came outside. Annabeth, on the other hand, last Leo had seen, was running around in a wedding dress scraggily cut at the knees with a knife strapped to her thigh and another knife tearing into some Geryon dude. The rest of the wedding party was fending off monsters the best they could. Leo didn’t exactly know how a giant black hellhound playing in the water was helpful, but Percy seemed to enjoy its company.

“How is everyone?” Percy called out, smacking a telekhine into the Atlantic.

Jason threw up a thumbs up. Leo yelled back, “great party! The pictures are going to be fantastic.”

Percy nodded and went back to concentrating on his game of slapping monsters silly. Meanwhile, Leo finally had the semblance of a plan coming together, and Jason was using the wind to whip around him. Any beasts that dared to go by them floated off in his personal tornado.

“Hey!” Leo yelled at him. “Can you get us to the chimney?”

“Why?”

Leo held up the small ball in his hand. “I got a plan.”

Jason looks unimpressed. He raised an eyebrow and thrust his hand out to spin a _myrmeke_ away. “How good is this plan?”

“About a four on our idiot scale.” Leo looped his arm through Jason’s. “Let’s go, Superman!”

Jason launched them upward. Leo clung to his best friend, watching the fighting and yells from below. Sally Jackson, it seemed, was doing rather well with a shotgun by the front door. Her husband was buckling in Percy’s sister, Estelle, into an old and, honestly, a bit misshaped Prius. Leo wept at the sight of the car as Jason dropped them onto the roof.

“So,” Leo sat at the chimney. Underneath them, the house shook with monster activity as the Labrinyth spat out more monsters. “Do you normally just kiss people, or am I your drunk two-minute fling?”

Jason blinked. “Leo, you can’t be serious.”

“Matters of the heart _are_ serious.”

“Leo, our friends are dying.”

“You and I both know everyone here is too stubborn to die,” Leo rolled his eyes. He pushed a button on his created device, and it began ticking. “Smoke bomb,” Leo explained at Jason’s widening eyes. Jason’s eyes were as blue as his bowtie. He’s very handsome, especially in a tuxedo. Leo was not often given a chance to see his best friend out of sweats and stained t-shirts (Jason Grace was a slob and no one but Leo and Piper knew this detail). “This will be just like that time in Santa Monica.”

Jason winced. “You left me for dead—”

“Is that what you’re telling people? That’s not what happened.” Leo did _not_ leave Jason for dead, he merely skipped ahead, and Jason happened to have a concussion and wound that Leo had not been aware of. Besides, Leo went back anyway and cried for a solid minute before the guy sat up and said Leo had been kneeling into his cut.

Leo dropped the smoke bomb down into the chimney, listening for the clatter. He grinned at Jason, who questioningly peered at it. The smoke bomb exploded, shaking the house, and a wisp of glittery red began to funnel out the chimney.

“It’s pretty weird how you don’t want to talk about it,” Leo tried casually, throwing his legs over the hole. He motioned for Jason to follow suit. “If _I_ kissed you, I would talk about it.”

“You do talk a lot,” Jason grumbled.

Leo scowled at him, inhaled and held his nose, and then dropped down. He fell and rolled out the fireplace, wiping away the soot. Jason fell next, and he pushed the smoke out from around them. A small ball of clean air surrounded their heads.

Shaking off his tuxedo jacket, Leo threw it on one of the armchairs in the living room. It fluttered onto the forgotten toys that Chuck Hedge and Clarisse had been playing with. At a further inspection, Leo realized that the ‘toys’ were various blades and grenades. This was unsettling, but it turned out to be incredibly convenient. Leo tucked away some of the items in his toolbelt—which Percy specifically told him not to wear, but Annabeth encouraged him to on the side—and Jason swung around a glimmering Imperial gold sword.

“Alright, James Bond,” Leo rolled his eyes when Jason got a little too spinny for his liking. “Let’s just kill whoever comes nearby, and then we can try to close the door.” Leo grabbed one of the knives on the table. “Unless you want to make out or something. I don’t know, but that seems to be your expertise.”

“ _Jeez_ , Leo,” Jason grabbed his right hand again, linking their fingers. Leo was very lucky to be a leftie, and they began to venture through the house. Jason jabbed at some kind of demon baby thing that threatened to pull their hair out. The baby exploded, and it’s monster blood-dust stuff swirled away in the red smoke.

Leo defended their back, slashing at anything that came near. Frank bumped into them on his way out the bathroom, and Leo almost cut the guy’s arm off, but Frank dropped into a tiger and pounced back at something inside the toilet. Leo politely closed the door for privacy’s sake, mouthing _Occupied_ to Jason, who chuckled.

“We should move in together,” Leo was looking at one of the pictures on the walls. Percy and Annabeth grinned from one of the cabin bunks at Camp Half-Blood—Cabin Six, judging from the messy plans on the bed. Their legs were too long, and Percy was hunched over because of the overhead bunk. “You’re practically at my apartment all the time anyway. Don’t think I didn’t notice your toothbrush on my sink.”

Jason bumped into a table and cursed. “Okay.”

“Just like that?”

A creature that was half cow mooed at them and came running. Together, Leo and Jason charged, Leo going for the knees and Jason aiming for the neck. They jabbed and moved fluidly as the monster crashed through the master bedroom door and onto the bed.

Grover was playing the flute in the room as he was leading a bunch of tiny monster radishes out the window. His eyes widened, but he didn’t stop playing. Jason leaped and stabbed through the cow monsters’ chest, and it exploded.

The satyr winced, and Leo pulled Jason out of the room. “Do you think they were related?” Leo’s question gets mumbled in the confusion, and Jason wiped away his sweat.

The smoke was near gone back in the hallway, meaning Jason could disperse their personal safety bubble, but he decided not to for reasons unknown. Leo didn’t mind, and he began pulling wires from his toolbelt.

“I wouldn’t mind moving in,” Jason said absentmindedly. “We _are_ practically living together, and it would save a lot of money.”

“Since when do you have money issues? Aren’t you rich?”

Jason frowned at him. It was a good look, Leo thought to himself, the way Jason stood with his sword at his cocked hip, torn dress pants and untucked shirt, his bowtie hanging around his neck, and once-gelled hair now messy. Leo was sure he looked super-hot too (’cause Leo was _always_ hot, obviously), but Jason had a more rugged air going on right now, and it was _so_ working.

“It’s not that much money that I get from quests,” Jason said. They began pacing more slowly down the hall. The closer they advanced toward the kitchen, the more violently the walls and floor vibrated. Somehow, their hands reached each other again. “Your apartment is comfortable, though. I like being there with you.”

“I can tell,” Leo told him. “You booked a double hotel room without asking me.”

Jason glanced at him over his shoulder. “Like you’d kick me out.”

“Well now I will out of spite. You’re officially no longer welcome anywhere I stay.”

They reached the bend right before the kitchen. The paintings and photos shook off the walls, and the boards had begun splintering. Jason and Leo pressed against the wall, listening to the howls of monsters and shouting.

Leo wondered what kind of Betty Crocker crap could open a door to the Labyrinth. That was bad karma, he figured. He felt a squeeze on his hand, and Leo looked to Jason, who was staring back at him.

“It’s been a while since we did something like this,” Jason breathed. He smelled like cologne and like he had spent too much time at the fondue fountain. Leo would know—he was the one who dragged Jason to the fountain, and they tried the worst combinations they could find.

Another little known fact that Leo was assured he was the only one to care about, was that Jason always smelled a little like summer and an impending storm. It was refreshing and comforting in a way Leo never bothered understanding.

Leo laughed. “I don’t think we ever fought monsters at a wedding before.”

“What about Hedge’s?”

“That’s different. His family was just weird,” Leo sighed and held up his knife. “You wanna do this or what?”

“One thing,” Jason murmured with a lopsided smile, and he leaned in and kissed Leo.

Leo’s eyelids fluttered, and his breath hitched, but it was a quick motion, and then Jason was suddenly grinning at him again and said, “Now let’s go,” and pulled Leo around the bend—

Only to find the pantry door slamming closed by an exasperated Nico Di Angelo, who slumped to the floor. Will Solace was gasping on the ground, clutching his chest. Nico glanced up at them busting into the kitchen with a weary look.

“You did it?” Jason asked.

“We-We did it!” Will whooped, still out of breath from the ground. He dropped his arm over his eyes, and Nico patted his bicep and laced his fingers with his sunny boyfriend.

“It’s handled,” Nico assured them, and Jason and Leo exchanged a glance. They stood in the kitchen, not really sure what to do now. Nico’s eyes slid to the best friend’s handhold. He nodded calmly, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. “Is that a result of the bachelor party?”

“No,” Jason answered at the same time as Leo’s, “Duh.”

Nico groaned in pain and slid to lay down next to Will. “Cool. If anyone asks, we’re over here.” Will wordlessly scooted over, and the two of them laid… like a dead couple, in Leo’s opinion. Nico was more of Jason’s friend than his own, and since the blond didn’t seem too worried, Leo brushed it off.

They headed back toward the trashed wedding area on the patio. Most of the monsters had been defeated, and the demigods and other relatives were amusedly joking as they went around to check up on each other. Rachel Elizabeth Dare had turned the music back on and argued with some Athena kid over the music.

Leo sat on the stairs leading to the beach. He took off his shoes and tie, dropping his feet into the sand.

A couple meters away in the sunset, Percy and Annabeth had reunited in their torn wedding attire and were walking down the beach in their own little world.

They looked happy. Leo guessed this was probably the best kind of wedding for those two anyway.

“Hey,” Jason sat next to him, handing him a shot glass of nectar. “Piper said she’s ready to go back to the hotel whenever you’re ready. Shel’s a few minutes away with the car.”

“I can’t imagine being a mortal and seeing this,” Leo snorted. “What’d she think happened?”

“Piper said something about _very_ drunk relatives and sent her away.” They both laughed, and Leo tossed back the nectar, humming at the taste.

A decade ago, when Leo had first tried it, it tasted like his mom’s food. Now, Leo’s ambrosia and nectar morphed into the meatloaf Jason sucks at making whenever he comes over and nearly burns Leo’s kitchen down.

He glanced at the guy. The sea breeze riffled through Jason’s hair, and the sunset cast a gorgeous warm light into Jason’s eyes. Leo exhaled and dug his toes deeper into the sand.

“Look,” he finally said. “They’re running into the water.”

Percy had scooped Annabeth up, and they were cackling as they strode into the waves. The last Leo saw of them was the trail of Annabeth’s torn veil and Percy’s tuxedo jacket.

“They seem happy,” Jason murmured what Leo was thinking. He did that sometimes. Leo didn’t mind. “It’s very—”

“Reassuring?”

“Yeah,” Jason sighed. “Demigods don’t normally get married. Even with all the older couples in New Rome, it’s still pretty rare. I guess it’s about clinging to what you love? I’m happy for them—”

Leo had grabbed Jason’s jaw and kissed him. Jason made a pleased noise, and his hands fell onto Leo’s back. He decided it was silly how much he’s wanted to do this with Jason. Rather than his heart beating rapidly, Leo found that he was relaxed. He realized that he had been calm the entire wedding because Jason was there next to him.

They sat on the steps until Piper came to find them. She had frosting in her short hair and an onion ring tucked into her tux. “Are we leaving yet?” She kicked Leo’s shoulder, and they began to bicker on their way to Shel’s environment-friendly car.

After waving goodbye to his friends and the wrecked beach house, Leo climbed into the backseat of the car next to Jason. Shel was listening to _Guns N’ Roses_ , and Piper fussed with the windows.

“Craziest wedding I’ve ever been to,” Shel said as she pulled down the row of vacation homes.

“Mellie and Hedge’s was worse,” Piper told her.

“They’re nice people,” said Shel, and Piper agreed.

In the backseat, Leo stared out the window as they headed on the highway back to the hotel. Piper was right though, Hedge’s wedding _was_ worse and involved bungee jumping and being on a floating cloud. Most of it was spent clutching Jason’s arm for dear life, despite Hedge assuring him the wedding was perfectly safe. Now that Leo thought about it, Jason had been grinning at him the entire time.

Leo’s eyes slid to his best friend. Jason was staring out the opposite window, looking ready to fall asleep. He felt Leo’s gaze and smiled at him. He leaned in to whisper something in Leo’s ear. Naturally, Leo leaned in to hear.

“So Leo,” Jason said in the most-awful full-of-himself teasing tone. “Was there _any_ reason you decided to kiss me at Percy and Annabeth’s wedding?”

Leo was _totally_ kicking him out of their hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm giggling so much, this isn't even THAT funny but something about it makes me laugh vfkfkjkjans... some fics are just super fun 
> 
> feel free to talk to me down below or @ my tumblr (bunkernine) 
> 
> anyway thank u for reading 💕 have a good one!!!!! :D


End file.
